


Happy Birthday, Baby

by lavenderlotion



Series: Both Of You 'Verse [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is suspicious, Surprise Party, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: John isn’t a fan of his sons ‘husbands’. Peter is trying his best to keep it all a secret. Stiles is suspicious - and absolutelynotparanoid. Chris is just in love.





	Happy Birthday, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous prompt: Do you take prompts? It's my birthday tomorrow and I've always loved your work and I would love a stetopher fic where it's stiles birthday but his dad doesn't really like peter/chris but they want to help him celebrate anyway_

“I don’t like either of you,” John began, barreling on when he saw Peter Hale’s affronted face, “But,  _ but _ I recognize the fact that you love my son, and while I may not  _ agree _ , I respect your devotion to him.”

It was a far cry from what he had told his son when they’d first come to John. To Stiles he had been supportive, offering the acceptance he knew his son needed. However, there was no need for him to lie directly to these two men, and although he had made his opinion clear in the past John wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to remind them how he felt. 

Argent nodded steadily, face as blank and stoic as usual and it made John uneasy. He had a particular talent for reading people, always had and the skill had come in more than handy during his years of duty. But Christopher - Christopher was impossible to get a read on. Nothing he felt ever showed on his face and it worked to fester the distrust John already felt. 

“That being said, Parrish nor I have  _ any _ hangups with putting you both down.” he said seriously. Sheriff or not, no one was going to hurt his little boy - even if Stiles was turning twenty three and had reached his height years ago. He would always see him as the small thing that curled up between he and his late wife, falling asleep more often that not. John could still remember all the nights he had carried his son up to bed, his boy cradled to his chest and it didn’t matter how big or how old Stiles got - he would always be John’s son and he would always do his best to protect him. 

If that mean threatening the boys ‘husbands’, well. 

* * *

Planning the party wasn’t hard - though keeping it from Stiles was. Peter had always known his boy to be brilliant, even from the first time they met. He had seen something in the younger man, something that interested him. Of course he hadn't expected anything to come from his idle flirting, either.

It was Chris who had come to Peter about Stiles, had brought up the other boy up in any way. Of course Peter was aware that both he and Chris  went to the same coffee shop, however he never would have guessed they were both infatuated with the same barista. It made sense that their interests would be similar, after spending so many years together, but Peter wouldn’t have ever thought  _ Chris _ would be the one to suggest bringing someone into their relationship.

Chris had always been so uptight. Peter knew it was a product of his upbringing, and although he teased the man he respected the way Chris behaved, the nuisances his husband had. So offering to bring Stiles into the mix was not something he would think his husband to do. Though they had done so and although neither Chris nor Peter expected to  _ fall in love _ , neither were upset when they did.

Well, at least not after they realized they were on the same page. So they had courted Stiles, caught up in the boys brilliance. And they had never gone back, never questioned the boys place in their lives. Now, it had been years since that first confession in the coffee shop and it seemed like it was a lifetime ago. Their boy - far more of a man now - was turning twentythree and they had been together for nearly four years. 

When Peter thought about it like that, four years didn’t seem long enough. It just didn’t seem possible that all the memories they had made, the experiences they shared together could have all happened in such a short span of years. They had built a life together, lived together, and had for some time. And sure, maybe their relationship had progressed rather quickly - he could admit that - but it wasn’t like their relationship followed any societal norms.

However, living together meant lying to Stiles was - difficult, to say the least. It wasn’t as though Peter was in the habit of lying to his youngest husband, either of his husbands really, but desperate times and all that. The problem with living with Stiles was simple; the boy had grown up with a Sheriff for a father. He was far too clever, even for someone as smart as Peter, to easily hide things from.

He kept all the important paperwork at his office, filing them away in the back of cabinets or under piles and piles of other papers. All the communication he made was done with his work phone or with a new email he had created specifically for the event. He made sure he refilled the tank in his car if he ever drove more than usual though it was often easier to walk during his lunch break, just to be safe. He did his best to keep everything as well hidden from Stiles as he could.

It made it difficult to plan a surprise when hiding anything from his husband was near impossible. It didn’t help that Chris wasn’t exactly subtle, either. Of course the man was trying, but aside from stoic silence he wasn’t exactly great at keeping things secret. The problem with his stoic silence was it was so  _ obvious _ , and the fact that Chris cited a headache for nearly two weeks made it even more so.

Peter sighed. He would have to distract Stiles somehow, lead him off their scent in case the boy actually  _ was _ getting suspicious. Hmm, maybe a few good orgasms would be enough to keep the boys mind busy.

* * *

Stiles wouldn’t say he was paranoid. Really, he didn’t think himself to be overreacting. It was just, he knew he was being lied to. He wasn’t an idiot, was far from stupid. It didn’t matter what others thought of him, he was  _ smart _ , and yeah sometimes that wasn’t glaringly obvious, but it wasn’t his fault his brain often moved too fast.

He had always been good at reading people, at seeing what others tried to hide. He figured it was something that came with being a Sheriff’s son, essentially growing up in a police station. He knew how people acted when they were lying, when they were being honest. He could sniff out deceit with relative ease, had been able to for years now. 

So he knew that something was up. It wasn’t just Chris’ silence or how much Peter was suddenly working. It wasn’t how Chris avoided coming to bed before Stiles was asleep, waiting and waiting and waiting until the younger man had to go to bed, then waiting more until Stiles finally drifted off. Hell, Stiles had tried waiting up and Chris had just never entered their bedroom.

Sure, the man cited work - explained it away as being busy and unable to stop but Stiles - well, he wasn’t stupid. Then there was Peter who was acting much the opposite. Yes the man was suddenly working longer hours but when he came home he focused all his attention on Stiles, pulling the attention on himself in turn. Peter took him out, cooked with him, spent far more time in Stiles’ space that he ever had before.

He was also fairly sure his dad was in on it, knew the other man didn’t work nearly as much as he once did and it didn’t make sense for his dad to suddenly be working crazy shifts again. His dad was always ready for a visit, readily invited Stiles back into his space but lately he had been selective with the time they spent together. He complained when Stiles just barged into his office, or dropped by his dad's house - things that had never bothered the man before.

There was something going on - Stiles was sure of it.

It was suspicious. He had no idea what could be causing either man to act so strange, why they were being so weird. But he knew he wasn’t paranoid, no matter what his research was pulling up. It wasn’t like Stiles didn't trust his husbands - well, not exactly. He didn’t think they were doing anything bad, per say, but he couldn’t stop feeling uneasy. 

Stiles had  _ tried _ to figure out what it could be. He would shamelessly admit to going through both man’s phone - he had never realized Chris took so many photos of Stiles and Peter cuddling together - and their emails. He looked through call history, bank history. Just - just nothing strange was coming up. He had dug into it about as much as he could and he just couldn’t find  _ anything _ .

And he was starting to worry. He was trying to tell himself that it wasn’t a big deal, trying to convince himself that he couldn’t find anything because nothing was actually wrong. But Peter and Chris had been acting so strange, each in their own sure, but strange nonetheless. Maybe - maybe they were having a delayed freak out about moving? Or, or maybe regretting their decision?

Stiles cut that thought off fast. He wasn’t stupid enough to fall into his insecurities, especially as he looked down at the rings on his finger. He wasn’t about to start doubting his husbands, something just wasn’t sitting right and he didn’t know how to go about finding out what it was.

He - he wasn’t going to  _ ask _ them, either. No, that would be far too simple and they didn’t know he was already onto him and it was far better that way. There was a higher chance of them slipping up if they weren't aware that they needed to be extra cautious. So he waited it out. He spent another week watching, observing. He refused to let himself do anything as extreme as stalk his husbands - he also vetoed the idea of bugging them - and instead let time work it’s course.

And it did. The morning of his birthday he found himself awoken with a blowjob and a cupcake - not at the same time, of course - both his husband curling around him and submitting to Stiles’ wishes of long cuddles. They had finally made their way out of bed, Peter urging Stiles to make himself presentable for dinner with his father.

It was just something else to add to Peter’s  _ ’suspect behavior’  _ list. But he had, donning pressed jeans and a button up to appease the man and had piled into the back of their car for the short drive. He was surprised to see his father's street littered with cars, even more surprised when he recognized a few. What would - oh. 

Stiles eyes widened as it clicked into place. The secrets and the suspicious behaviour was for this, for  _ him _ ! He smiled and leaned into the front seat once Peter parked, pressing a long kiss to Peter’s lips before turning, pulling Chris into one for even longer.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, leaning back into his seat with a wide smile.

* * *

Chris looked around the backyard. Streamers were hung high along the branches, fairy lights twined with them. There were hanging lanterns providing extra light now that the sun had finally set, leaving the moon bright in the sky. It wasn’t full but the sky was near cloudless and the yard was bathed in soft light. The April night was cool, spring fully in season as nature bloomed around them.

It was calm and the quiet hum of conversation was following the astophere that nature had created. A few of the guests had already left, Boyd and Erica leaving with their son and a few others with kids ducking out hours earlier, though a few other people who Stiles had been friendly with during high school were still around. Peter’s sister and her family - accompanied by Derek and Cora - had also yet to leave.

Chris hadn’t invited his own family for obvious reasons, but it was nice to see the few Hales that had shown up. There was the Sheriff speaking lowly and standing just a little too close with a younger deputy, a few other long-standing officers spread out along the yard. Stiles’ Babcia was sat in the same lawn chair she had been the whole night and Chris was fairly sure the woman was now asleep.

Soft music was still playing from the speakers they had set up and Chris looked over the yard to find Peter and Stiles tangled together, swaying softly. His heart swelled with affection and he was once again struck by just how lucky he was. He never thought he would have this, could be so happy.

Finding Peter had been a miracle of itself and creating their life together had been more than Chris could have imagined for himself. But now they had Stiles, there was one more person who loved Chris wholly, whom he loved the same in turn. He never would have pictured this life for himself, but standing in his ‘father-in-law’s’ backyard and watching the two men he loved with everything he was, it felt like his heart was too big for his chest.

He watched as Stiles unwrapped himself from Peter, a long lingering kiss shared between the two before Stiles turned toward him, smile soft and eyes light with affection. 

“Come dance with me,” Stiles said, voice soft as he tugged Chris by the hand, pulling him into the middle of the yard and tugging him close. Chris wrapped himself around the Stiles, holding him tight and swaying with the music.

“I love you,” Stiles whispered into his ear. 

"Happy Birthday, baby.” Chris said softly, and he pressed a long kiss to the boys temple.

**Author's Note:**

> so, HAPPY BIRTHDAY anon!! thank you for the lovely prompt, and I hope you enjoyed this fic!!
> 
> I did not plan on writing any more for this 'verse, but I am not complaining! I love these three together (gee, really, never would have guessed) and I enjoy writing them so much. I don't think I'll ever write more for this specific 'verse, but if there is something you ever do want to see I take prompts in the comments and on tumblr!! I also just reached 250 followers, and I am super excited about that! I want to see if I can _maaaaybe_ reach 300 by January, hmm?
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this ridiculous cute fic, I know I loved writing it (seriously, i wrote the whole thing in one day, I'm on a roll!)  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
